dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Dragon
(Holiday) |habitat1 = No Habitat |color = Dark brown, white, red ( ) Cream, red ( ) |nicknames = Vamp |artist1 = Komodo Gallant |artist2 = Kuraianubis }} Vampire Dragons were the Holiday species given out during Halloween of 2008, the first Halloween dragons to be released on DC. Unlike dragons of other holidays, Halloween dragons can be either male or female and do not have a scroll limit set for them. Unlike other Halloween dragons, Vampires can produce their own species all year round via a special Breed Specific Action, although this action also prevents them from being able to breed in a traditional manner. During their initial release, some users reported dead dragons appearing on their scrolls, brewing speculation about the new eggs and hatchlings having killed dragons on the same scroll they were present on, a rumour later disproved by TJ09. It was confirmed that the affected dragons were killed as a measure to deter intentional glitch exploitation. Before this comment however, many users killed the CB Vampire eggs to remove them from their scroll in fear that they would lose dragons on their scroll. The rumor was further perpetuated by the hatchling's description of being "dead", which made many believe that the egg had simply died instead of hatching. Their BSA "Bite" allows them to create Vampire eggs from ordinary eggs once every 31 days. Dragons that can only mate within their own breeds (or cannot mate at all) cannot be "turned" by the Bite BSA (Unbreedables, Drakes, Pygmies and Two-Headed dragons) but all other eggs currently can. Only eggs with more than 3 days left to live can be bitten. Since the change in December 2010, Vampires have a "bitten by" link displayed on their view page which links to the dragon that bit them. As of May 21, 2017, Vampire progeny lists can now be found by a new link added to the word "Bitten" on original Vampires' View pages. Success percentages before June 2011 were: 50% chance the egg bite is successful and you get to keep it, 25% chance the egg bite is successful but automatically abandoned, and 25% chance the egg is killed. Since the introduction of the new 5-letter dragon codes, the success rates of biting have apparently been tweaked. TJ09 indicated that he never guaranteed the 50/25/25 ratios. Under the old Breed sort, Vampire dragons were the only Halloween breed to be sorted by their actual name on a user's scroll as opposed to "Halloween Dragon Year". As of August 14, 2016, they now all sort using their Encyclopedia name. Official Dragon Descriptions Egg "This egg is stone cold and smells rotten." Hatchling "This hatchling appears to be... dead?" Mature Hatchling "This hatchling appears to be... dead? Perhaps not. It seems to be active during the night."" Adult "Vampire dragons are members of the undead. They sustain themselves by drinking the blood of others. It is said that they are only "alive" at night, and seem dead or asleep during the day, as they cannot endure sunlight for long periods of time. Vampire dragons can only reproduce by changing the eggs of other dragons, puncturing the shell with their fangs and injecting venom that kills the baby inside." Sprite Artist(s) *Komodo Gallant (All) *Kuraianubis (All) Sprites Sprites No Longer In-Use Show/Hide Table Egg Sequence Encyclopedia Entry Trivia *Vampire dragons cannot be shown on an incubator, a joke based on the idea that vampires do not show up in photographs or in mirrors. *Upon release, their introductory text in Saurian read as follows: : "Adlujaed ev olac Ketu0 ed edo ev kxo tuhbojk ev tu0j, jkhudwo olodkj uho xuffodadw. Oloh0 oww ad kxo sulo joomj ke xulo rood hofcusot nakx kxaj don, jadajkoh rhoot ev oww. Edo kxadw aj bdend: kxojo owwj uffouh ke ro opkhomoc0 tudwoheij. Ak aj xawxc0 hosemmodtot kxuk 0ei te dek..." ::Which translates to: : "Invasion of evil Today on one of the darkest of days, strange events are happening. Every egg in the cave seems to have been replaced with this new, sinister breed of egg. One thing is known: these eggs appear to be extremely dangerous. It is highly recommended that you do not..." ::The rest of the message cannot be read due to the scroll being burned. *On May 21, 2017, these dragons received sprite updates to their hatchlings and adults along with updates to their Bite lineages. ru:Дракон Вампир Category:Dragon Types Category:No Habitat Category:Holiday Category:Komodo Gallant Category:Kuraianubis Category:Uncommon Dragons Category:Halloween Dragons Category:Western Dragons Category:Halloween Category:BSA Dragons Category:Encyclopedia Entry Category:Death Element Dragons Category:2017-05-21 11th Birthday release Category:Destruction aligned dragons Category:Primary Affinity: Death